


【午夜】本白×船桨4p混合爆炒（全）

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Multi, pdj Produce 101 Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Summary: 请尽情享受4p的快乐。
Relationships: 4p混合爆炒
Kudos: 7





	【午夜】本白×船桨4p混合爆炒（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 请尽情享受4p的快乐。

1  
月亮升起来了。安藤诚明站在这座位于郊区的老式二层居民楼底下，觉得自己家里一定是进了贼。  
他刚下班。十点钟，从便利店买了点临期打折的小菜和冰啤酒，在劳累一整天之后，拎着袋子的安藤终于走到楼下——可属于他的那扇小窗之后，影影绰绰映出有男人的身影。窗子开着，这对于该房间出门前有严重的关闭门窗强迫症的主人来说绝对不可饶恕。  
强作镇定地，安藤走上楼梯，顺手从楼道的角落里抄起一根不知哪家装修时遗落下的塑胶管，凝神屏气转动钥匙：按说这的确是自己家不错，家中也没什么称得上能偷的财产，他心里却没来由地强烈不安着。  
这是个注定会发生什么的夜晚。  
果不其然，开门的是只裸身套一件长款白t，露出半截屁股还光着脚的白岩瑠姬——那T恤皱巴巴的，似乎是刚从自己衣柜里掏出来充数的，下摆诡异地潮湿着。在没有告知过自己的情况下，瑠姬怎么会出现在这里？况且他从未记得自己给过瑠姬房间的备用钥匙。安藤看见自己的床早上还整理得一丝不苟，此刻已经满是皱褶，被褥枕头散乱得堆在一边，就像三百个修学旅行的中学生刚在这里进行过一场跨世纪的枕头大战。  
见此情此景，爱好整洁的安藤难以掩饰地皱起眉头，心生不快，将塑胶管扔在一旁就进屋查看。可当他留意到床脚胡乱扔着的几件陌生男人的衣服——衣服的所有者大概是那个倚靠在卧室门后装蒜，只穿了一条字母滚边内裤的红发男子。他不会是来打架的吧？  
算了，事情怎么会变成这样？  
2  
安藤诚明和白岩瑠姬，本是风马牛不相及的两个人，却在一次奇怪的境遇下，变成了现在这种不明不白的关系。  
从水产高中毕业后，安藤顺理成章地成为了一名船工：海风、蓝天与启航的心情，只有外行人听起来很美好。长期海上无规律漂泊不定的工作使他苦不堪言，今年二月，经过多次的协调和申请，他终于被公司调动回岸上了——虽然工资没有提，劳动强度也未曾减少，安藤仍旧感到一丝欣慰。崭新的生活就在眼前展开，走在街上，无数种新的可能性纷至沓来。  
就在确认调动的那一晚，不知是谁怂恿的，朋友们为了庆祝他上岸，在银座的一家高级夜总会举办了聚会：安藤是第一次进入与自己周身氛围如此不相契合的场合，他看着头顶上暧昧而绚烂的灯光颜色，摸了摸口袋里的钱包，在吧台的最边上坐下来，点了一杯最便宜的酒，考虑着自己什么时候开溜能赶上末班电车，同时打量着视野中的一切。  
首先映入他眼帘的就是据说是店里头牌，花名ruki的女孩。她太亮眼，坐在远处几个油腻的老男人中间，桌上堆着几个硕大的高级酒瓶，笑意盈盈，眼波流转，答话的方式清纯又带有侵略性——那裙摆像新鲜的泡芙，双腿细白如嫩藕。安藤好歹也是个生理上正常的男人，所以他目不转睛。  
ruki就在这个时间点出现在他面前。她端了一杯马丁尼，径直走了过来，整理下首饰，不愧是No.1，很自然地就坐在了安藤旁边。现在回想起来那晚聊了什么安藤早已不记得，那些脸红着的词句从他脑海里抽离，取而代之的是他记得她最后在自己汗湿的手心里塞了一张小纸条。都到这份上了，再蠢的人也能清晰地意识到：她不是在营业。ruki和自己的对话完全是在上班时间点私人选择，而且她对自己有意思——这点是安藤在看见纸条上的字迹之后，更加明确的事情。  
“十二点。在夜总会后面的小巷口等我。”纸条上只写了这么一句话。  
安藤诚明实在想不出什么可以拒绝的理由，就算是暗杀也没必要找上他。他随意编了个借口早早离开，凌晨时分按照纸上的指示来到预定地点：下班后的ruki在礼服裙外随意套了一件防寒的牛仔外套，细白的脖颈上一条与手环相配的黑色长丝带。靠在墙角抽薄荷烟时长发掩面，眼睑垂下，表情随着手中明灭的火光闪烁犹豫着，对安藤说末班电车已经没了，我可以去你家过夜吗？  
赤裸裸的诱惑。安藤不知道该说什么，夜还长着，这绝不是风俗业该下班的时间。但他咽了咽口水，还是带她走了，说起来有拒绝的道理吗？  
那一晚ruki，不，白岩瑠姬掀开了裙子，让安藤的头埋进裙摆下品尝满溢的奶油——白岩瑠姬是个货真价实的男人。白岩本人掰着手指头信誓旦旦地说这事除了安藤没几个人知道，是绝对不可告人的秘密，保守秘密的确认方式是把安藤窄小的床糟蹋得咯吱咯吱响。在这之后安藤再未光临过那家不符合他消费水平的夜总会，白岩却愈加频繁地造访这间老旧的出租屋。  
3  
对于从小就被教导“不要和陌生人说话”的好青年安藤君来说，一场意外的“艳遇”让他回味无穷——白岩的身体敏感多汁，兼有男女性格的诱人特质更让他欲罢不能。仔细想想和男人做也不是那么不能接受的事。  
只是这段关系来得实在太奇怪，安藤也私下调查了有关白岩的一些传闻：top1，家道中落入了这行，无论什么样的客人都能讨得对方欢心——最令人好奇的是，有人在描述“她”的时候用的形容词是“美而自知”；还有人说她从来不和客人睡觉，更有人说她为了自保会引起想要得到自己的男人们争风吃醋，比赛般大把大把投钱，最终谁也无法得偿所愿，千万别碰这个女人……  
都是已有的信息，毫无意义，闭着眼睛都能猜出来。其他出身年龄从前经历之类的一概没有，神经大条的安藤就这样与白岩继续下去了。他不再觉得那些有的没的重要，主要是白岩身上有某种无法甩开的东西，安藤不知道自己放了手，那个看起来易受伤害的单薄身影会往哪里去。  
因为白岩瑠姬有着“那方面”的强烈欲望。  
这是他见安藤第一面就明明白白说出来的，看上安藤主要是馋他的身子：从还在上中学的时候白岩就有藏在衣柜里能装满一箱子拿出来见不得人的小玩具，一暑假骗父母说去补习结果在校舍里游泳池旁完成百人斩，甚至连保健室的老师都给约到情人旅馆去大战三百回合。从来都把自我释放作为例行公事的安藤一开始觉得难以置信也不能理解，但当他想象着十五六岁的少年晚上熄了灯偷偷藏在被窝里，稍微舔舔就把那些奇形怪状的东西咬着牙塞进去……饶了他吧，没见过世面的脑袋兴奋得血液一个劲儿地往上涌。  
虽然干白岩的时候，脑海里总会不由自主地浮现出发小与那城奖的脸，挥之不去，仿佛回到春天的毕业典礼结束后他们沿着开满樱花的大路一起回家的时候——此刻安藤看着眼前私闯民宅，还在别人家里疑似偷情的两人，莫名其妙地觉得自己好像也没在想什么正经的事。  
还是白岩先开口了，笑容可掬：  
“トモ欢迎回来，这位是我的恋人康祐君。”  
原先还躲藏在门后的男子走了出来。他很容易让人联想到阴暗的街角巷尾，轰鸣着落满灰尘的空调室外机，雨天机车一溜白气后面随手扔弃的烟头——安藤总算想起来了，他原来就是那个在码头做打手的本田康祐，人称……什么风来着？  
还有，恋人？安藤的脑中闪过两秒空白，他这才意识到，自己从来就不是白岩瑠姬的恋人。  
4  
安藤呆愣在原地。甚至忘记了自己这时候该怒火中烧赶他们走才是。他甚至有一点期待接下来会发生什么——那是和性有关又无关的东西。  
趁安藤出神之时，白岩熟练地顺手接过他手中装酒菜的袋子，打开看了一眼里面的内容，补充道：  
“要不我再去买点酒吧。这些不够。やすくん，你能不能叫しょう过来？”  
本田点了点头。安藤在一旁听着这两人的谈话，心下疑惑：全东京都内叫“しょう”这个名字的男人恐怕就能挤挤装满一火车皮，汉字写作“绪”啊“翔”啊的什么都有。但安藤有一种预感，他下意识地说出了心中一直憋着的那个人的全名——  
“与那城……奖？”  
本田闷哼了一声表示肯定，仿佛刚才听到的只是明天依旧不会放晴的天气预报，神色没有丝毫变化。安藤就差过去摇着本田的肩质问他了。为什么你会认识他？叫他来这里到底是要做什么？但不知为何，安藤竟什么也没能吐出来，他在等。等一个他想听的回答。  
“做什么？当然是你想象中的那样喽，4p，今天想要好好大干一场。你不介意吧？能看出来其实你也知道，挺不错的。るき说好久没这么玩过，早就想了。你别介意，我家那位实在饥渴难耐，光我一个人满足不了，所以找上看起来纯良憨厚的你，这我是同意的。”  
本田叹了口气，而后勾起嘴角直直地看着眼前的安藤，仿佛在斟酌尽量不伤害到安藤的说话方式 ，又好像在怀着看热闹的心情，故意调侃他一般——  
“啊，还有，奖跟我是邻居。你知道的，干我们这一行的，仇家多到数不过来，没办法嘛也是。住得怎么都要尽量隐蔽一些，否则被找上门就真的玩完了。住在大学旁边的集体出租公寓里，既便宜又相对安全些。毕竟道上的人是不敢随便扰乱一般人生活的。”  
本田说话的时候，手里心不在焉地把玩着黑色带三颗珠的克罗心手环。安藤在心里默默地吐槽，这说话方式还真不像个狠戾的打手，倒像学校里会改短裙子的红发辣妹。  
“所以呢？想听奖的事啊……直白说，就是一个雨夜，他跑到我这里来说害怕，然后自然而然地，就互相需要了。不是我先开始的哦？他平日里一副从容有余裕的样子，实际在床上……”后面的话本田省略了。就算自己是打别人的，这时候他也不想挨打。  
安藤的眼神明显地暗淡下去了。不是因为几p也不是别的什么，他和与那城奖从小玩到大，两家又是世交，好到说是穿一条裤子的关系也不为过——但那怎么都是从前的事了。两人高中毕业之后坐同一趟新干线上京，然而与那城包里揣着一张大学的录取文书，自己则是两手空空：终于到了梦中向往的大都市东京，这五光十色的城市却庞大得不属于其中的任何一人。  
没有归属感也没有钱，安藤只得到处去找活干维持生计，大部分都是粗、重、累的；无数次地在夜晚醒来匆匆出门，凭着意志与勤奋，才有了今日可堪落脚的方寸空间。说实话，不怎么喜欢学习的安藤从没后悔过自己的决定，就算是挚友与那城奖的成功，他也未感觉有那么一丁点儿嫉妒——得知奖考上大学这回事，他是第一个哭的，简直比自己考上还要令人振奋。这是安藤打心底里相信着的事实。  
只是无论关系再怎么要好，有一种变化总是无法逃避的：那就是奖眼中闪烁着兴奋的神采，滔滔不绝谈起大学生活的时候变多了。啰嗦的教授，周日的社团聚会，ins上流行的珍珠奶茶……两人之间出现了话题上的落差，找不到对接的话，又生怕奖看不起自己的时候安藤也难免有些尴尬，游走在两人中的气氛奇怪地暧昧着。  
以前还每隔一段时间和奖单独出去找个地方聊聊天喝杯冷饮，这三个月以来基本断了交流。奖说他即将面临毕业，有论文要赶，还有很多繁杂的事务要处理——还好，顺带给了安藤台阶下。  
于是与那城奖的名字渐渐从安藤手机通讯录的常年最上位掉下去了。  
5  
而现在，安藤无法相信。  
那个自己一直珍视的，仰慕的，将其当成与别人炫耀的资本，看作高岭之花的与那城奖，就这样在一个寂寞难耐的夜晚打开门，草草爬上了隔壁陌生小混混的床，发情的小兽一样呻吟着，让他肆意蹂躏着胸前，也许还有下面。一点风声都没有，也没有跟自己商量过，也许有什么难言之隐……真的是谁都可以吗？我就不行？  
他感到隐隐作痛，胸腔里有什么小小的薄薄的东西碎掉了：到和瑠姬发生过关系，他才真正确切地意识到，自己原来是一直喜欢着奖的；先前的表现完全是在逃避，是在掩藏自己的真心。而现在将要在喜欢的人面前一丝不挂地出现，完全地暴露自己最下流的，肮脏的，yin乱的，想要独占他的愿望——不，那不成。安藤在口中默念。况且奖就是真来了，看见这样混乱的局面，也肯定会第一时间就拒绝的。  
白岩看出了安藤脸上难忍的苦涩表情，知道戳了安藤痛处，小声拉过本田来商量，换个人吧？叫你那位一起吃拉面的朋友来怎么样，我觉得他那方面应该也不错。本田却皱了眉头苦笑。别，你要叫他来，我明天就站不起来了。耳中灌进这两人的对话，在一旁听着的安藤脑海里突然闪过一个大胆的念头。  
他找到了那个封存已久的号码。  
但心有灵犀般，此时的与那城奖恰巧就在安藤家楼下。望着天际朦胧的月色，寻找那扇特定的窗户。刚彻夜连轴转赶工完毕业论文的他想给安藤一个惊喜，便买了安藤喜欢的蛋糕，带上一瓶甜酒，找到了这个地方。今夜是彻底坦白心意的好机会，安藤的想法就像他的宽厚身姿一样刀枪不入，只有醉酒能使他露出稍许破绽——即使自己是他一直以来最亲近的人，也难以将其尽数猜出。尤其是这段时间两人一直未曾见面，彼此间都在有意躲着对方的冷滞情况下。  
不能再拖了。不说长久不见面的思念，与本田维持着sex partner关系的愧疚与不安更是日益折磨着他的心，若是真有幸同意交往了，不如趁此机会断个干净。与那城的指尖划过线条立体的下颌而至颈间，像确认自己是否还有诱惑力一般，而后下定决心。兜里的手机突然响了一声，为了确认，黑暗中亮起一扇十几英寸的白亮小窗。窗户和他的心情一同亮起来了。  
トモ也想见我——与那城心中暗喜。压抑着雀跃的步伐上了楼去。此时他还不知道，在那里等待他的，是一场即将开始的……  
乱交派对。  
6  
为什么不关门？  
安藤如今无数次地在心中谴责着白岩。也对，好像除了自己这个世界上就没有出去会随手带上别人家门的日本人。如此导致安藤走过去的瞬间，重重地撞上了刚找到此地，探头向内看的与那城奖。  
绝不会有比这更尴尬的事了。前齿，脸颊，肌肤的触感——不是用手抚摸，而是以与对方相同的身体部位感受。在电光火石的一秒间，安藤很确定那恰巧是一个蜻蜓点水的吻。他下意识地用食指去蹭自己的唇瓣，又生怕被对方看出自己在回味一般慌忙放下。对面的与那城似乎也意识到了什么，垂着头红着脸，半晌两人就这样站在玄关对峙着，呼吸声还没有平复到之前的程度。  
只能这样，现在仅有一个选择。  
安藤没有十足的把握，手兀自伸了出去又悬在半空，还是选择捏住了与那城的下巴，向前一步仰起头吻了他。与那城也没有丝毫要躲的意思，坦坦荡荡迎合上来，侧身倾斜着把腰弯下了些，双臂环到安藤的背后轻柔地圈住他，两人至此形成一个完整的圆。判断是否正确安藤也不敢妄言，但谁也没有问对方这时候为什么要亲自己，凭着多年来的默契，一切就像四季循环自然规律一样发生了。  
两个内心火热的年轻人就这样长久地接了吻，而后又长久地对视。安藤打量着许久不见的与那城，发觉他新剪的刘海将本来的脸型柔化不少，刘海下面是一双全世界最澄澈美丽的眼睛，在门缝中漏进的月光底下表情就显得暧昧而朦胧，光是站在那里就有好多话想要对这样的他说——可是谁也没有开口。  
从小说和电视剧里得来的二手经验告诉他们，这是个必然会擦枪走火的时刻。先动手的是与那城，指尖沿着安藤身体的中线慢慢下滑，而后无言地将他的裤子向下褪到膝盖，自己则半跪下来，以一种近乎虔诚的姿态仰视着安藤，用手和嘴抚慰他胀大发痛的性器。那双好看的手略微凉些的温度，与口腔粘膜的灼热清晰地交织在一起，安藤感到自己大脑中所有保险丝一瞬间全部烧掉短路。  
……不行。残存的一丝理智告诉安藤，他不能这么快就在与那城的手下缴械。安藤强忍着向上延伸的快感，俯下去把与那城服帖地压在身下，手指操进他的嘴里，分开双唇拨弄着舌尖，游走着使其替代润滑。与那城的泪水随着口中遭受侵犯的同时从眼角溢出来，但专心作业的时候没有人在意这些。  
好像不太奏效。和动不动就水漫金山的小淫娃白岩体质完全不同，与那城的后穴干涩得让人着急，或许是等着这一天安藤的到来，好久没自己玩过也未可知。总之看着眼前人呈现出无比痛苦的表情，安藤手上的劲也软了下来。他想，算了，那就用大腿吧。直到另一个人走了过来。还在家里的本田似乎是刚借用过安藤的浴室冲淋过的样子，发梢湿淋淋地滴着水。他一看就明白了是怎么回事，压低声音来问安藤我来揉软他你介意吗？咱们去沙发上吧。  
若是往常，安藤肯定会觉得这时候正在兴头上让第三者插手怎么也不合适，但想要观看准恋人被老情人指奸到失神的心情竟如烈火般越少越高。他觉得自己这真不是人干的事儿，心里却又兴奋得害怕。于是双方同意，角色交换，本田的指腹上一层常年跟钢管与球棒打交道的薄茧，这时候倒显得得心应手起来。随着扩张顺利进行，手指的数量也不断增加，搅动着、抽挖着、咕叽咕叽的水声响起来了。本田戳戳内壁偏左侧一块稍微凸起的软肉，与那城的腰立马拱了起来，脸色也飞上一层淡淡红晕，口里努力地喘着气上来，尽量地压抑着随时可能发出的叫声。  
本田向安藤递了个眼色，示意可以开始，没等给与那城反应的时间就把手指撤出，看着他由抠弄着敏感点刺激到翻白眼，到之后感受到空虚欲求不满的表情，满意地笑了。还好很快安藤又将准备好的阴茎整根填入与那城的穴里，本田也没闲着，起身绕到与那城的前方，把分身纳入了那张还微微开合的嫣红小嘴。  
安藤的抽插很用力。屁股拍打囊袋，顶撞着结合的地方灼热难耐。一下一下更加深入的感觉让与那城忍不住想要浪叫出声，可前面也被夹击的感觉就像是戴了口球，只能呜呜地哼两声完事。胸前是寂寞的，被沙发上略微粗糙的布面刺激到，敏感柔嫩的两点他不得不自己伸出手来玩着，很快乳头变成两颗硬得立起来的小石头——那两人比恶魔好不了多少，并没给他自娱自乐的机会。本田揉搓乳肉的手法一如既往地送他上了高潮的边缘徘徊。  
想着不能这样，与那城还是在被操到飙泪，以靠后面射精结束了长达十余年的单相思，或者双向暗恋。也许我们会越做越爱吧，尽管他还未跟我说喜欢。与那城反复地叫着安藤诚明的名字，忍不住全都射在了他的沙发上。他心里默念着对不起，但今天就连洁癖的安藤本人也不会在意这些。  
7  
就在除了安藤，两人都完成了一轮战斗之时，门把处传来转动的声响：白岩回来了。状况外的与那城慌忙捡起本田扔在地上的裤子叠好抛到床上，随后一溜烟躲进卫生间。安藤本来很想笑他，但听见外面空气中细微的嗡嗡声，想到接下来肯定一场腥风血雨没跑了……不论如何，也做贼一般躲进自家的壁橱。  
拉开一条细缝，看到的是本田正在训斥买东西归来的白岩：  
“你就这样去的便利店吗？”  
在安藤的印象中，一向嘻嘻哈哈好脾气的本田从未有过如此严厉的声音。视野中的怒气点满的红发连带着耳环一起抖动着，一把掀起瑠姬身上那件白色长t的下摆，将无防备的下体暴露在空气中。本田喘着粗气，按捺着火气问貌似一脸无辜的白岩，你看看你都干了什么？  
这确实是一个任何人看到都不可能忍着不侵犯他的旖旎画面——白岩本就身材纤细，平坦无一丝赘肉的小腹下泛着水光；一支粗大带颗粒的假阳具型震动棒旋转着头部，大幅度地在肉穴中搅动，穴口周围早就泥泞不堪。只是因开着的时间过长，频率又固定，电量早就被用去大半，所以遮上长t，在底下运作的声音也就只剩下电机微弱的匀速机械震动。白岩手动把那玩意儿拔出又捅进，由着自己的穴吞吐着棒身，依然觉得无法得到抒解，便腆了脸黏在本田身上，软绵绵地叫他やすくん，求他要使劲干自己。  
本田看见这个场面，不由分说心里也早痒痒着有此意，虽然心里有点膈应也先干为敬——既然都已经泛滥成这样，他拔枪就打算上了。只是还没进去，白岩就突然想起来不得不做的某件事，窘迫的小表情既可怜又好笑：  
“能……不能等我一下？我去上个厕所，马上就回来，憋好久了。”  
终于等到你了。就让你看看什么是对淫乱的坏孩子的惩罚，本田挑起眉梢，按住即将溜走的白岩。你不是想尿吗？我帮你把着。一起去卫生间吧，我的暴露癖宝贝。  
白岩听到这话略有点恼羞成怒的感觉，心虚虚地，拨浪鼓一样摇着脑袋，却也知道这回玩大了，反抗不了本田，丧气得很。本田饶有兴趣地观察着白岩的反应，抱着肩站在门口：  
“要乖。不听我的话，就把你钉在这里，操到尿出来哦。”  
8  
白岩不作声了。任凭本田将他拦腰抱起，推开卫生间的门，把他稳稳地放在马桶前面，还贴心地提上了盖子。然后，贴在受惊的小猫咪身后，握住他颤抖着的柱身，说，来吧。  
即使淫荡放浪如白岩，也没见过这样的场面——平时玩得再怎么开也没关系，可在自己最爱的人面前就那样无防备地排泄出来，世上有比这更难为情的吗？他暗暗想着与其陷入如此境地，宁愿被不认识的陌生人蒙眼轮着插。但这回本田是有心要……白岩扭捏半天，还是被不肯屈服的大脑反射神经所支配，嗫嚅着怎么也尿不出来。  
本田见状没有说什么，只是贴得更近了些。鼻息是热的，贴在白岩耳边像哄小孩般嘘声吹着气，诱导着他的行为——本来下体已经长时间经过机械温和而重复的刺激而有点麻木了，白岩一开始没有大的反应，本田才想起有个东西忘了拔掉。他故意用了点力，将白岩后穴里还在蠕动的震动棒狠狠地拧进去，戳了几下带出去了。  
在本田拔出来的同时，准确地说是捅到前列腺的那一瞬间，白岩的身体陷入了漂浮。他自己也不知道自己在被做着什么，只是一股热流像鱼雷在温热的深海里炸开，前后都有东西在不断泉水一样喷涌出来。  
直到回过神来，眼前本田笑着说原来你也会像女孩子一样爽到潮吹啊，白岩才真实感受到了正在侵蚀自己的巨大羞耻，他都快在自己最亲密的恋人面前抬不起头了。草草撩过一眼下身，干涸的新鲜的精液——自己的，本田的，或者谁的，都浸染在大腿根部，淫靡得连他自己都不敢再度直视，只想着赶紧洗洗完事。  
好在本田根本不在意这些。对他来说，白岩即使被情欲被体液所弄脏，也是他心中永远明净的月亮。他像是安慰着受委屈的小朋友一样，用湿润和稍显笨拙局促的吻拭去白岩脸上斑斑的泪水痕迹，又打开花洒让温热的水流均匀浇在两个人身上；水温没调节好时白岩被突如其来的冷水吓了一激灵，腿一软，身上隐隐约约的快感还未完全散去又返回来。  
本田发现白岩没力气了，便让他挂在自己身上，一手扶着以防跌倒，一手帮他清理。结果还被恢复体力之后的当事人说像是老父亲，本田一边手里没停地递出两颗白眼，一边由这不经意间说出的淫言秽语又想到了一些奇怪的事情。  
9  
与此同时，关在壁橱里的两个人也开始渐渐不安分起来：安藤家的格局是传统的日式房屋，壁橱里放了一条自用一条客用两床棉被，因是他一人独居，也没有什么零碎的物品。但除去这些，要容下两个人高马大的成年男性还是有点困难。狭小的空间里，两个人的身体以一种奇异的方式扭曲在一起。安藤的一条腿蜷在另一条腿下面，压得生疼；与那城则静静地抱着膝缩在角落，不敢将身体施展开半分。  
透过薄薄一道纸门，能够看见对面浴室里隐隐约约的身影，听到喘息和呻吟夹杂着哗哗的水声。水流填满了两人之间沉默的间隙，可尴尬仍没有消解。安藤想，这就是所谓的吊桥效应吗？在其他功能被遮蔽的封闭空间里，能真实地闻到到对方头上清新的香波气味，感受到每一次呼吸的频率，是比现实更现实的纯粹感官世界——在如此境况下，安藤比平时更加迫切地渴求去寻找与那城那柔软的双唇。黑暗中探过身去的时候，竟发现对方也闭着眼，睫毛微微扇动，等待着口腔和心中同时被他充斥。  
这真是太好了。不用任何指示和说明，安藤和与那城的身体马上就纠缠到了一起。暗夜中燃起一寸小而薄的火光，摇曳着，晃动着，安藤的手爬上与那城的身体，而后慢慢移动到胸前。他起初没有要做爱的意思，只是把自己整个人委纳在了与那城的怀里，很小小声地，第一次说出了对方期待已久的那句话：  
“喜欢你，しょう。”  
什么也看不见，但与那城的脸上无疑浮现出了笑容。心里像被连续灌进一勺勺蜜般发沉，心想着安藤真是不可貌相的会钓，这么多年了终于来一句，还不是在他操自己的时候助兴用的。与那城都快被感动哭了，鼻翼一抽一抽，瓮声瓮气地回了句，我也是。不过下一秒与那城就明白了自己不该说刚才那句话了。对于硬汉安藤君来说，委委屈屈吐出那几个字的杀伤力简直堪比重型武器——不对，是他已经感受到了安藤身下的“重型武器”立起来了，正实枪荷弹，蓄势待发地顶着自己的肚子。  
在这种情况下，与那城自然是没法放开让安藤操的。不说自己刚刚被干射过还不在状态，就是这地方也局限得动弹不了……好在与那城是高材生，反应很快，可正在他伸手去掏安藤裤子想帮他用手解决的时候，门口忽然一阵响动——浴室门被拉开了。两种不同的步伐在渐渐靠近，最终有指节叩响柜门的声音：  
“ヨナさん、トモくん，你们在里面吧？不要做什么遮遮掩掩的事情了，快点出来吧，ruki可都看见了哦。ヨナ姐姐，过来帮ruki……嗯……可以帮个忙吗？”——本田又在一旁忍笑。这家伙什么时候学来的这种甜腻做作的说话口吻？是跟上班店里的妈妈桑hico子吗？他觉得好不适白岩，但用来求人却意外的不招人厌。  
手活服务都即将开始了遭人打断，安藤无疑是最不耐烦的那一个。但开灯后他看见与那城仍存刚才温情的眼神，舔舔嘴唇还是点了头。与那城整理好身上的衣服，便循着白岩的声音从安藤的面前离开了。  
结果还是中了白岩的圈套。与那城想着，这也太会蛊了吧？一边反抗，一边还是把奶子露了出来供人家玩赏。  
10  
白岩把与那城带到了浴室里。地上还是湿的，白岩赤裸着的冰凉双脚让与那城觉得很在意——是母性上头吗？他陷入一瞬间的幻想，希望能将它们放到和自己一起的被窝里，握在手中暖暖。  
白岩似乎看出了与那城在走神，挡在里他视线的正前方。那件到处染着精斑，裙子一样松松垮垮的长t此刻仍挂在他的身上，随着慢慢向上卷的过程屋内春光乍泄。与那城才发现，白岩的性器也挺立起来了，硬得滴滴答答，淡淡粉色泛着湿黏光泽很是好看。  
怎么办？善解人意的与那城伸手就要去摸，一半是基于被眼前的景色迷乱，一半是好奇亲眼看见对方绝顶时的表情。白岩却笑着制止了他，想要好好看一下ヨナさん的胸部呢……听康祐说，平时很注重锻炼吧？要是真能用胸肌替我夹出来，那就太好了——  
与那城哭笑不得。这俩人不愧是天生一对，本田在床上到底都跟他说了些什么？虽然如此，还是好脾气地掀了上衣，任凭白岩的手肆无忌惮靠近。一把抓起来意外柔软的触感，乳晕比一般的男生要大些，这是白岩比较过自己中学时在更衣室里偷瞄所有人的胸部后，在心中对与那城下的结论：微微凸起的小丘上，乳尖的颜色是浅褐色，未被蹂躏到立起之前全体呈不那么有攻击性的柔和形状。白岩用不着什么复杂的手法，刚将上衣拨开，放低身体重心，让与那城的乳头与自己的视线平行，就已经明显地感受到对方的身子神经质般地绷紧；连跟本田学来的那一套羞耻的评判性话语都不必说，一顿刮蹭刺挠之后更是将胸前两点玩得发红涨大。  
出于本能或是恶趣味，白岩低下头埋进与那城胸前，亲昵地唤着他的名字，轻咬着，打着圈，点划着，撩拨着他心中疯长出来的欲望——嘴里衔着与那城的乳头，白岩含混不清地笑着说，就是没有奶这件事稍显可惜呢。他像是想起了什么一样，端来那个被所有人遗忘的蛋糕，挖下一块顶上的奶油，香甜的气味晕开。抹在那一点上的时候触感软腻，白岩的嘴唇凑过去的时候与那城就已经知道自己完了。他是要把自己从被吸吮到红肿的乳头开始一点点吃干抹净，末了还不忘咧开嘴露出一个亮晶晶的露齿笑。  
……前面的都还好，只这一招与那城实在招架不住了。白岩的嘴上功夫果真厉害，崩断了他心里最后一根防线。刚才在壁橱里没来得及释放，他的前端此时也鼓鼓囊囊地硬起来了，很想被重重地侵入。可是叫白岩操自己怎么说都太难为情，莫非要一起用玩具吗？  
白岩看出与那城心中燥热，让别人求而不得的感觉真好。他抓住与那城的后腰，试探几下把手指捅进去。模仿着性爱时的动作，细细长长的东西在体内胡乱搅动，刮过内壁的时候又麻又痒，慢慢抽出来还能带出细小的水声。白岩的手法熟练，很快就找到了他的敏感点，每次带出的时候都有意擦过甚至挤压那块软肉，堵在嘴里的呻吟就成了上好的催情剂。与那城感觉快感像乘着闪电跨过一朵云，大雨顷刻之间哗啦啦地落下。高潮之后的他看着白岩故意展示在自己面前剪刀状张开的手指，掌心是白浊腥膻的味道，量很多，粘连的几条细长拉丝让他羞于直面自己本来就淫乱的身体。  
白岩还带舔的，那动作明显是要做给他看——与那城低喘着，似乎还没有从仅仅被指奸就出精的余韵中回过味儿来。  
11  
就在同一时间，安藤和本田坐在餐桌旁边，相对无言。  
今夜到底发生了什么？安藤到现在还想不明白。贤者时间差不多也到了，从前没有过的期待与否定混成一团。他心乱如麻，拿起餐桌旁用丝带和闪光的包装纸扎好的甜酒，给自己斟了一杯。酒精是必要的，从小生活在正常世界线里而产生的不安需要它来麻痹。  
本田也陷入思考。一拿到刚复刻好的房间钥匙，瑠姬就带着自己来到这里，在别人下班之前在家里蹲点，况且安藤回来之前，他们还刚刚在他的床上来过一发——这算什么回事？死亡与性爱，本田康祐每天必须直面的两样东西。但上天发誓，他无论哪样都做得堂堂正正，从未有过如此狼狈的时候。这是个道歉的好时机，他确实有替瑠姬跟安藤说对不起的意思。然而转念一想，白岩做什么不会被原谅？  
时间无声地流逝。但就在某一个瞬间，两人都位置发生了改变。安藤的脸越来越红，头越来越低，直到腾地一声站起来把本田扑倒在地——他看起来不像是不胜酒力的类型，本田表示怀疑。不过慢着，抱着不纯目的来到暗恋对象家的与那城，什么也没往致胜甜酒里加东西的说法恐怕谁也不会相信。  
本田出了一身冷汗。干，自己今天算是栽在这儿了，眼看着屁股怕是要不保。他没想过自己有朝一日会被不肯妥协的专属猛1佐野以外的人操，好久没玩开了，后面没准得疼到明天早晨。然而想象中的事情并没有这么快发生，安藤只是把他压在地上，撬开他的牙关——舌尖不时抵到重点关照的上颚，追逐交缠的感觉像在舔一个快融化的冰激凌球。舌根很快被吸到麻痹，安藤接吻的方式是能想象到的杂乱无章。  
但他的目的好像不是这个。果不其然，喘匀了气的安藤拔出性器，将本田的下巴摆放在小圈椅上他两腿的空隙之间。这是一个坦诚而信任的姿势，本田一向不觉得为男人口交有什么不好意思，只是技术难以恭维，用瑠姬的话说就是比歌声稍微好点有限。他舔舔嘴唇，吞咽因紧张而分泌过多的唾液，思考着从哪里开始才能让对方感到舒服。  
安藤的性器在肉眼可见地膨胀。本田将它的头部艰难地含进嘴中润润，包住一节的时候安藤开始发出低低的呻吟。他努力吞咽着希望能给安藤带来更大的快感，可安藤的顶胯和挺进一直在摩擦本田敏感的口腔内壁和舌侧，让他无法抑制地感到不适和反胃感。还好，本田不仅有强烈的服务意识，还能学会转移注意力——  
他正在口别人的同时给自己一个手活。有瑠姬之后自己用手弄出来的日子好像已经离去很久，性器早就半硬，随着渐渐熟练地套弄和撸动，这种感觉再度复苏。少年时代的他常常这么干，甚至用各种方法能弄到自己什么也射不出来为止：好吧，不能怪罪瑠姬了。不是一家人不进一家门，自己也好不到哪去。  
两个人都射了之后，仍旧进行湿答答的，意犹未尽的体液交换。然而心中仍旧有放不下的东西：现在，他们的注意力都转向了白岩瑠姬。  
12  
当安藤和本田推开浴室门时，他们看到的是一幅奇异的画面：与那城和白岩背着他俩已经结束了一轮游戏，在催情剂强烈的后劲之下，安藤别的什么也想不到了——现在他只想剥去往日的温柔皮相，好好地操上白岩瑠姬这个不知廉耻的小骚货一顿。  
然而白岩第一次破天荒地拒绝了。理由是他看上了水多人羞涩的与那城，想要进一步开发他的身体。  
这时候怎么可能说得出口？酒里的春药是白岩自己为了应对万一可能发生的被安藤拒绝的状况，在事情的开始就偷偷加好的，不成想搬起石头反倒砸了自己的脚——算了，从另一个角度来说，也算是撮合成全了安藤和与那城这对磨叽的双向暗恋才做的。白岩在心里为自己开脱着，想当初就是用这招一举拿下了帮自己赶走跟踪狂的无心打手本田康祐，看来故技重施也不是放之四海而皆准……照这样下去，被安藤操坏的可能性太大了。  
眼看白岩就要惨遭发情的安藤强上，还是本田站出来打了圆场：他说，不如我们来赌一下吧。安藤君在后面插入，瑠姬在前面用嘴帮我弄，不碰其他地方，我先射了就和安藤君退出，你输了的话，就要让我们一直做到最后哦。这样如何？  
白岩想了想，觉得不碰敏感的那里还算是君子协议，没准可取，点点头同意之后还不忘补充一句：ヨナさん不能插手你们那边才行。  
然而接下来的情节让白岩后悔莫及——他不知道本田这个计划通在进浴室之前才刚刚射过一次，因此不管他如何卖力地吞吐吮弄，即使自认口活是不输给任何人的精湛，本田脸上的表情都始终没有太大的变化。  
不对劲啊？白岩很想反抗，但发狂的安藤诚明并没有给他这个机会。在阅男无数的白岩心中封个“人类最强打桩机”的称号都名副其实，没有深浅，不知疲倦一般地顶撞着，粗大的龟头摩擦内壁，性器的进出侵犯把会阴部拍打得泛红。白岩觉得安藤就根本没想着给自己留点面子或者后路，力道和频率都完全没按照往常舒服体贴的来，精虫上脑的时候只是爽就得了——总之，没有刻意放置，亦或其他什么花样，这场最原始与激烈的性事没有悬念地以白岩被操射的败北告终。经过高潮的白岩瑠姬仿佛刚从热水中出来，汗湿的刘海塌塌地贴在额头上，原本就嫣红的薄唇更是红得如点画上去的一般。  
白岩觉得自己没准已经被安藤操漏成了一个到处都晃荡着精水的筛子，扒开臀肉的时候穴口仍在一张一合地收缩，还没停止的痉挛显得分外下流。殷红的褶皱中精液与肠液混合着顺腿根向下淌落在床单上。  
想到今晚被灌了一肚子的浓精这回事，白岩庆幸自己还好不会怀孕。  
主场的两个人是射了，拔出白岩口中的本田还显得意犹未尽：衣服在亲吻的时候被全部推到锁骨的位置，本田攀上白岩细嫩的脖颈，按着他的肩膀缀下连绵的咬痕。全部留在在能被人看见的地方。  
13  
很突然地，正在刚刚出去阳台上吹风的与那城走过来想一观战况究竟时，安藤的手肘打到了花洒开关——冷水一瞬间浇透他们赤裸或仅着薄衫的身体，两个人的身上都打着寒颤。  
安藤有那么一点儿清醒了。他失魂落魄般地沿着墙壁滑下，想着之后该怎么面对未来可能的恋人与那城；然而在跌坐地上的那一刻，他看见一双腿。它们跪了下来，紧接着是弯下来的腰。  
是与那城。他正以一个笨拙而逞强的姿势，试图跨坐在安藤的身上，将他的性器重新迎接回自己体内。  
这一切是真实的吗？安藤再没有办法挣扎，与那城吸了口气，像灯罩包容灯光一般，将安藤的分身缓缓导入后穴。两人今晚都做过几轮，但以如此刺激而扭曲的体位恐怕都没什么经验。紧接着，安藤感觉到身上的与那城在变着样地扭动腰部，嘶声努力忍受着体内的充满感，主动寻找着茎身戳到内壁会产生快感的部位——安藤想说话，却被他一根手指按上双唇：不要多说什么，感受我。  
与那城的声音颤抖，安藤看着身上人明明如此焦躁不安，还不忘耍帅的样子，忍不住笑了出来：你这边要动的话，我可就没法动了哦。他两手扶上与那城的腰，察觉到抽插暂时中断的小朋友不甘地撇了撇嘴。  
这是一场真正纯粹的欢愉。安藤重新整顿好，进去之前还不忘爱抚地啄一下与那城的侧脸。深浅温柔而坚决，与那城断断续续的低喘不再憋进嗓子眼里。肉穴随着一次次拍打翻腾出水来，渐渐打湿身下的床单。黎明前的做爱像一场白雾，雾气掩盖一切都渴望与欲求，直到高潮两人交织的精液化成全世界的朦胧消散。  
射精结束之后与那城覆在安藤身上温存，安藤感觉耳边痒痒的，是很好听的气音——请抱着我。与那城的声音带点哭腔。就这样抱着我。  
安藤不知道分别这段时间，又和自己再次交合后与那城的心情，但好像有点感受到，自己在强烈的被需要。他茫然地无法思考，血液就像是被加热了似的流过全身，又像被蒸汽环绕着带上高空，无法控制地球引力的陷落。  
想着想着，安藤抱得更紧了些。即使两个人一起的未来还尚不明晰，从今以后和迄今为止也绝不会相同——  
与那城奖，成为了通往他心灵世界的某个秘密入口。

14  
另一边的白岩也慢慢丧失在名为本田康祐的漩涡之中。跳蛋的线摩擦得穴口扯痛，随着后方本田活塞运动的深入，机械的蜂鸣声逐渐在白岩混乱的分辨能力中弱化了——本田跟自己久了也学得相当会，就连胸前也被处理周到。当他拿来创可贴的时候白岩想的还是，万一被你玩坏了这玩意可贴不好啊，你确定吗？  
现在白岩后知后觉地明白了它们的用处，然而为时已晚：贴在乳首上的动力强劲，快感在多重刺激下游走，一切终于在被本田舔湿耳侧时全数崩塌。白岩哼哼唧唧半天还是哭了出来，咧着嘴的表情是委屈与欣悦的交叉。  
用自己带来的小玩具把自己玩到哭了，真狼狈啊。白岩垂下头嘴里念叨，说着说着就红了半边脸颊。本田笑着凑过来堵上他胡言乱语的嘴，拍拍哄哄说好啦好啦，你看都凌晨四点多了，好孩子应该去休息，再不上床睡觉就天亮啦。  
可是白岩瑠姬还不累呢。他连再说一段rap的精力都绰绰有余，打发走本田决定独处片刻。清洗收拾清楚后望向窗外，天空确实从黑得深不见底而慢慢出露色彩——清晨即将来临，今夜的种种终归只是一个梦，也许。  
白岩径直穿过走廊。卧室里的与那城已经抱着本田入眠，一个趴着没有露出脸，一个则仰面朝天倚靠着，睡得很香甜。白岩瞄了一眼即皱起眉头，不知为何心中竟产生了一种从未有过的情感：这就是吃醋吗？身经百战，这是第一次，也可能是最后一次了。  
他把目光投向旁边还未睡的安藤。安藤已穿戴整齐，正静默地看着手机，又好像什么都没有看进去。屏幕白亮的光线打在他本就立体的脸上，那表情就显得分外深刻与冷寂。是在转换心情吧，白岩想。下一秒应该自觉地离开他眼前。  
“今夜的事情就留在今夜吧。”  
白岩听到身后传来冷不丁的一声。语调平和缺少起伏，安藤甚至没有抬眼。  
“可以啊。”白岩感到自己的声音又小又抖，像被水浸过又拿出来攥干的纸。但它抖动的时候相当脆——“马上就要到明天了。明天到来之后，今天的话就不算数了哦。”  
白岩抿嘴笑了。留下这句话，便轻巧地淡出了安藤的视线。但愿他没有去寻找下一个猎物，但愿今夜永远是今夜。  
安藤还是这样，口是心非地想着。


End file.
